A Witch's Love
Details *'Title:' 마녀의 연애 / Manyeoeui Yeonae *'Also known as:' Witch's Romance *'Genre:' Romance, comedy *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast network:' tvN *'Broadcast period:' 2014-Apr-14 to 2014-Jun-10 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 23:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' A Witch's Love OST *'Related TV shows:' My Queen (TTV/SETTV, 2009) Synopsis A drama about the romance between a younger man, and a woman who isn't able to open up her heart to others after her to-be-groom suddenly left her right before they were about to get married. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Uhm Jung Hwa as Ban Ji Yun (39, investigative reporting team leader of Trouble Maker) *Park Seo Joon as Yoon Dong Ha (25) *Han Jae Suk as Noh Shi Hoon (41, photographer/Ji Yeon's ex-fiance) *Jung Yun Joo as Jung Eun Chae (23, intern of Trouble Maker) ;People around Ban Ji Yeon *Yang Hee Kyung as Choi Jung Sook (59, Ji Yeon's mother) *Ra Mi Ran as Baek Na Rae (39, Ji Yeon's friend) *Lee Se Chang as Kang Min Goo (43, Na Rae's husband) ;People around Yoon Dong Ha *Yoon Hyun Min as Yong Soo Chul (25, Dong Ha's friend) ;People around Noh Shi Hoon *Sa Hee as Hong Chae Hee (35, Shi Hoon's assistant) ;People around Jung Eun Chae *Bang Eun Hee as Oh Mi Yeon (48, Eun Chae's mother) ;Trouble Maker Family *Joo Jin Mo as Kwon Hyun Sub (56, publisher) *Kang Sung Jin as Byun Suk Ki (42, investigative reporting 2nd team leader) *Yoon Joon Sung (윤준성) as Song Young Shik (32, member of investigative reporting team) *Shin Soo Hang (신수항) as Nam Chang Min (31, member of investigative reporting team) *Ga Won as Oh Rin Ji (25, intern of investigative reporting team) *Heo Do Young (허도영) as Jae Woong ;Special Appearances *Jun Noh Min as Kim Jung Do (ep 1-2) *Lee Eung Kyung as Baek Soo Jung (ep 1-2) *Sung Ji Roo as security guard (ep 1-2) *Narsha as shaman (ep 1-2) *Ryu Dam as MC (ep 1-2) *Choi Jung Hwa (최정화) as curator *Lee Jae Yoon as Ban Ji Yun's blind date man *Lee Gook Joo (이국주) as misunderstanding lady *Noh Soo Ram (노수람) as Hyun Ji *Kim Yool Ho (김율호) as Yoon Dong Ha's senior *Yeo Ui Joo as Jin Woo (Jung Eun Chae's friend) *Jin Ye Sol as Jung Young Chae *Kim Yeo Woon (김여운) as misunderstanding lady's boyfriend *Jo Sun Mook (조선묵) as Yoon Se Joon *Lee Jin Ho (이진호) *Kwon Young Min (권영민) *Han Yun Soo (한연수) *Park Young Soo *Yoon In Jo (윤인조) *Lee Moo Saeng (이무생) *Lee Hyun Bin *Jang Dae Woong *Kim Min Seo (ep 1) Production Credits *'Production Company:' Group 8 *'Director:' Lee Jung Hyo *'Screenwriter:' Ban Ki Ri (반기리), Lee Sun Jung (이선정) Episode Ratings See A Witch's Love/Episode Ratings Notes *This drama is a remake of the hit 2009 Tawainese drama My Queen starring Ethan Ruan and Cheryl Yang. External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *Korean Wikipedia *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2014 Category:TVN Category:Romance Category:Comedy